She's One Of Them Now
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Bella is out in Volterra saving Edward from killing himself. What if Bella didn't turn down her invitation to join the Volturi when Edward and Alice turned it down? R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! This is my new story. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or some sentences that are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**This story starts at the end of New Moon. Edward, Bella, and Alice are standing with the Volturi....**

**Edward's POV**

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed you mind?" Aro asked me, he stood several feet away. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Every face was on me, which wasn't much, maybe 5 or 6 vampires. Even Alice and Bella stared from the corner of their eyes. How could _they _be worried about my choice. They knew of course. I hesitated. Was this a trick? Nothing in Aro's mind gave him away. He was trying desperately to block me out and succeeded.

I continued cautious, "I'd.......rather.......not." I tried to be polite considering how each word would play out before I said it, I definitely did not want to make any of them mad.

"Alice?" Aro asked again turning to her. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said curtly.

"And you, Bella?" he said moving his eyes to Bella.

Bella was shaking at my side. Evidently very scared. I tried to sooth her with a comforting look. Then she suddenly perked up and let go of my waist, the place her arms were burned. She gave Aro a huge smile. Then she started jumping up and down like I'd seen Alice, about to leave for a mall.

"YES!" Bella shouted, the sound echoing of the walls. She said this as if she was waiting for him to ask. She ran over to Aro. Giving him a huge hug. Like they were old buddies reuniting at last. Aro's mind was hugely surprised as was mine. However, unlike Aro, I showed the bewilderment.

"What!" I shouted. Bella turned her torso toward me keeping her feet in the same place, the huge smile slightly fading on her face, but she didn't come near me. She turned back to the rest of the Volturi seeming to return to full on animation.

"Where to?" She asked excited. Caius pointed to a far door to the left of us. He was obviously confused by Aro's invitation and Bella's reaction.

Before I could act Bella was opening the large wooden door Caius had pointed to. I never seen her move so fast or graceful. Aro's mind suddenly flickered abruptly, like a light bulb went off. _Jeremy_, he thought. Who was Jeremy? And why would Aro pick this time to randomly think of him? What in the world just happened? I stood there stunned.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Back to Bella's response...**

I stood by Edwards side shaking, my arms around his waist. I was so scared. What if I said no? Would he kill us all? But, I didn't have to worry about saying no because in the next second I was instantly excited and grateful for Aro's invite. I let go off Edward's waist and started to jump up and down out of pure happiness.

"YES!" I shouted. I ran to Aro and pulled him into a bear hug. I heard Aro lick his lips above my head, but I was too happy to think about it.

"What!" Edward yelped. I dropped my arms and turned toward him. The look on his face, anger, surprise, love, sadness, they all made me slightly somber but in the next millisecond I was happy once more.

I turned to the rest of the Volturi in the room. "Where to?" I asked, I felt so majorly enthusiastic. Caius pointed to a far wooden door to my left. I ran over to it. I had a slight prance in my step.

Once I opened the door I stopped dead. The earlier happiness fled away. I was utterly scared. I was in a room full of vampires. Thirsty looking vampires. I turned quickly but cold hands stopped held me around the waist before I made a full 180. I felt the freezing temperature from under my thick sweater. I shivered as the vampires lips hit my neck.

"Boys, be gentle." A voice called from outside the massive mahogany doors. It sounded like Aro. The vampire holding me let me go and turned back to sit down.

I was still about to walk out the door when I froze. I heard was a loud thump and a piercing scream from, who else?

Edward.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to start somewhere right. **

**So, review please. I update quite fast. 2 or 3 days at a time tops. So put me on story alert or suthor alert if you like my other stories. Check out New Moon: Edward Style.**

** Bye, guys and gals.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't I tell you I upload fast? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I came back to my senses I heard the despicable things the vampires in that room were thinking. I shuddered. Then I ran. Straight to the large door Bella entered seconds ago.

I suddenly fell right to the floor mid step. All I felt was the pain Jane was inflicting on me. I was twitching on the ground for what felt like years.

Finally, it was over. I started to straighten up but I realized I couldn't. 10 pairs of stone hard hands were holding me down. I looked to my left to find Alice in the same position as me. She wasn't struggling. Bella screamed from behind the doors. "Stop! No!"

"Let me go!" I screamed. I got one of my hands free from their grip and ripped the mans hand off closest to my arm. He yelped and I did the same to the rest of them in a matter of seconds. Alice saw my victory and did the same. Mine and her powers came in handy in a fight and we easily dismantled five vampires by the time the hands from the ground went back to their owners. I ran through the doors but Jane stopped me once again.

I finally stood up. The vampires were one piece again and this time they were guarding the doors. I walked over to Aro.

"What did you do to Bella!" I shouted.

"I've done nothing to dear, Bella. She agreed to join us and she will, momentarily." He said this in a calm voice.

"Now," he continued," Unless you would like to reconsider your choice you need to leave." He nodded toward the exit.

"Fine! Let me join the Volturi."

"Of course," He turned to Alice who was standing next to me. "Would you like to reconsider also, Alice?"

_What do I do Edward?_

I shook head minutely.

"No thank you, Aro." She responded.

"Well, if that's how you feel. I should ask you to leave now."

She simply turned and left. The one time I had seen her without a prance in her step. I looked back at Aro.

"May, I see Bella now."

"Now I can't have that, Bella has chosen her path and I am afraid you would only convince her to do what she has otherwise chosen."

I hissed and lunged toward Aro. I saw Jane smile wickedly in the corner of my eye. I new what was next.

I 'woke up' from Jane's pain in an unfamiliar room.

I looked to my left and right there was three other vampires in the room. Easily dealt with. But, before I could do anything, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle entered the room. Carlisle grabbed me and ran. I could hear yelps from behind me. I couldn't act before I was in our house back in Forks. Wow! Carlisle ran fast. He set me in the living room with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked surprised by my obvious disapproval.

"They have Bella." As I said this Rosalie's, Emmett's, Carlisle's, and a new arriving, Esme's mind all flickered to the same thing.

_Why didn't you save her Edward._

"He got in the way!" I gestured to Carlisle almost feeling guilty. I have never treated him this way.

"Edward, stop it!" Esme yelled. "Why don't you men just go ba---"

I didn't hear the end. I was already out the door with Carlisle on my tail.

* * *

Once we got to Volterra Carlisle turned to me. We were right above the hole that dropped into the Volturi house.

"Now, I know your mad with me Edward but you need to listen. I have to go in alone."

"Carlisle, no." I said trying to sound calm.

"What if you come in and they kill you right there for escaping. Don't worry, I'll keep Bella safe."

"Oh, well, I guess so but if anything goes wrong I'm coming in."

"Okay." He disappeared.

* * *

I stood there for 30 minutes. I couldn't hear anyone. They were all too far away.

Then, all of the sudden I heard Carlise.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

He was otherwise blocking me. He showed up 30 seconds later. Right in front of me. His face was distraught. He grabbed my arms so I couldn't run away and I suddenly felt Emmet and Jasper holding me. Alice of course told them there would be a problem. But what problem? What happened that would be this bad. Oh no. Emmett's thoughts gave it away.

_She died Edward._

I wanted to rip through those long hallways down beneath me and kill all of them. Every single one. But, I couldn't move. Emmet had me pinned in that one spot. I suddenly felt a wave of calm. I turned to Jasper and gave him a glare. He was momentarily distracted and he loosened his grip on my arms slightly. I took my chance and ripped away from all of them. I dashed to the hole in the ground but was stopped once again. They started toeing me back to the public eye. I couldn't seem to make sense of anything I saw or heard. Everything was foggy and unclear .They placed me in the car they had stolen. Calise drove leaving Jasper and Emmett practically on top of me pinning me down. No one said a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the front door of the house that I hadn't 'lived' in, in months, in a daze, though still fighting with Emmett and Jasper's arms around mine. Esme saw us and jumped up from her spot in the couch and ran over. Carlisle took her in his arms and whispered something in her ear. I wasn't paying attention to anyone's thoughts so I had I didn't know what it was. I could guess.

My thoughts were still on the Volturi and_ her_. Why had I let her go? Now that she…..died. I couldn't do anything. This is entirely my fault. I had to go back there, so they could kill me, or so I could kill them. Those evil people, killing her right there. And apparently dragging her to her own death, somehow.

I was broken from my thoughts when Alice came down the stairs, prancing. She seemed in a very happy mood. Once she looked up and saw Jasper and I she was by his side.

"What happened?" She asked, confused and worried.

"You don't know?" Jasper asked, equally confused.

"Should I?"

"Well, I just thought……you would have a vision or something."

I had stopped fussing with my arms and just stood there staring into space. The sheer possibility of her death sent me insane. But her actual death. It was…tearing such a huge piece out of me. A piece that would _never _fill up again. I could her Alice's thoughts in the back of my head. They felt so distant.

_What happened?!?!?!?!_

Alice was very impatient.I need to get away from all this. I knew I couldn't leave with my entire family around. And of course Alice would see it. I just wanted to get away from everybody and everything and curl up to die.

I spoke for the first time in what felt like forever, "I'm gonna go to my room." I said this trying to keep my cool. Well my not so cool. Everyone gave me a comforting but apprehensive look. " I am not going to go anywhere." I promised.

"Okay." Esme allowed.

I looked up at Emmett, pointedly. He dropped his arms right away but his head was full of doubt. Jasper was the same. I walked up the stairs I went down the hallway I saw Rosalie sitting on her bed as I passed her open door.

"Edward?" She called, sounding confused.

I didn't even turn to look at her. She would probably be happy if I told her what had happened. She always had hated _her_. I walked straight to my room and felt extremely, mentally tired. I landed on my couch, which I never laid on, and stared at the ceiling. I heard the murmurs from downstairs. Every once in a while there was a gasp from Alice or Esme.

A few seconds later there was a small knock on the door, "Edward?"

It was Rosalie. I didn't say a word but continued to stare at the ceiling my thoughts out of control. After a minute or two, I wasn't really counting, she opened the door. She closed it behind her quietly and walked to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, what happened?"

She actually sounded like she cared. I was slightly surprised but couldn't fit why her sudden kindness popped up, in my packed mind. She soothingly patted my arm, like she understood my pain. I was angry with her. I lifted my head slightly from the cushions and looked at her. Her expression was…worried. Rosalie, worried? For me? It didn't make sense. My anger left and was replaced with questioning.

I ignored her question, "If they sent you in here to be my prison guard. I'm not escaping." At least not now, I thought. It would kill Esme for me to leave. I wouldn't do that to her so suddenly.

"They didn't." She said sincerely."I don't understand what happened. You look horrible."

"Why, thanks." I replied, the sarcasm slightly blended with...pain.

"You know what I mean." She looked to the door."If……if you want me to leave…" She trailed off.

I put my head back down. Rosalie seemed extremely concerned and her thoughts did also. I wanted to tell her everything. If I didn't she would just have to ask everyone else and I don't think I wanted to listen to their thoughts again when they explained.

"They killed her." I managed to spit out. I was trying to sound angry but all that came out was my pain.

After a long silence, "Oh, Edward." Rosalie came and held my hand in a friendly, comforting, sort of way. He thoughts were shocked and pained.

I sat up quickly and yanked my hand from hers. I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs before she could catch up. I saw the rest of them huddled together in the living room. Carlisle held a sobbing Esme in his arms.

"I'm going hunting." I declared.

Emmett and Jasper stepped away from the group. I guess I should have expected them to have to come with me. I walked toward the back door when Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Edward, I…..I'm sorry" She sounded hurt, but I didn't care.

Emmett looked at her confused. He fled to her side and took her hand. She was still staring at me with pain in her eyes. Something I've never seen in Rosalie. I was surprised once again that my reactions had hurt her.

I ran to the woods without another look back, Jasper and Carlisle on my tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**I figured I'd do a short update (even though I updated today already) , rather than nothing.**

**Hope you like it and please REVIEW! **

**I need at least 4 reviews to continue, (setting my goal low)!**

I hunted for 3 or 4 weeks, Carlisle and Jasper trialing me constantly. Sometimes Emmett came along too. I didn't want to go back and Esme and…Rosalie. I don't know why she was being like this. Since when did she care? That little……she just makes me feel worse. I tried to escape several times but Alice always called once I considered it.

Once I decided to go back home I turned around and left the darkness of the forest. I came in the door and Esme rushed over to me. She gave me hug and sobbed without tears.

"I'm okay Esme." I wasn't of course but Esme was already worried.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I knew that she meant the world to you." She pulled back to look at me. "Don't you dare blame yourself. Please don't go back there. You'll only get hurt. I can' stand that."

She loosened her arms and went to Carlisle. I looked around the room. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were no where to be seen. I turned back to Jasper but he wasn't there. Probably went off to be with Alice. Only Carlisle and Esme remained in the room with me.

I walked to the piano and sat down. I hadn't played in months. I placed my fingers on the keys and the most melancholy tune came out. I heard a new batch of sobs come from Esme. I played for hours not enjoying a single second of it. I stopped after Emmett came and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Hey, bro." He greeted be trying to be happy. "Rosalie wants to talk to you. She's upstairs and she seems……um……sad."

I stood up and walked the stairs. As much as I didn't want to do this it was inevitable. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She answered calmly.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I looked up to see her in front of the mirror combing her long blond hair.

"Hello, Rosalie." I greeted her, trying to be polite..

"Edward…." She started," I'm really sorry. I know I made you a little uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"Well, you know, I didn't mean to be so….comforting."

Her thoughts were funny.I actually smiled, but quickly wiped it off me face.

"What was that about?" She asked.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She turned from the full length mirror to look at me arms crossed.

"You think that I was mad because….because….you were too….intimate."

"Well, yeah." She said un-comfortably.

"That's not it."

"Then what did I do wrong. It's a little too early to be talking about……_her._" I put my head in my hands and let the pain engulf me. I actually sobbed quietly. I noticed her rubbing the top of my back soothingly. I glanced in her direction and she dropped her hand quickly. "It's okay." I barely managed to get out. She didn't rise up her arm right away.

Of all the 'people' Rosalie was the one to comfort me. I didn't understand it. I didn't try to right then. I just let all my emotions slip out. She sat by my side for hours, thinking off all I've done. All the happy moments with _her_. I couldn't get out of here without someone catching me though.

Rosalie cautiously patted my shoulder every once in a while, until Emmett came into the room after what felt like weeks, months.

"What's going on?" He said non–chalantly His thoughts were out of control and off line completely. I raised my head up and shook my head towards Emmett.

"I'll get out of your hair, now." I whispered. I stood up along with Rosalie. I walked to the door and past Emmett. I turned around before I walked in the hall, "Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime."

**Now, I know your probably all. "What's up with Rosalie." Or "Rosalie?" But I'm going somewhere with this. I think. REMEMBER AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. Should be easy enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. If you're reading this, THANK YOU!

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight; yeah I'm not _that_ cool!

_Italics: Edward reading thoughts_

A day or two later……

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about my Bella, everything that happened between us, the smallest touches and the not so small ones.

I heard Emmett from the room beside mine…..

"Rosalie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"Your being sort of……out of character."

"How so?"

"Well…." He hesitated. "Never mind."

He was blocking me out of his head, but it seemed unintentional. I was curious but, I blocked them from my head by giving myself more boatloads of pain.

It was all my fault. She was dead and it was all my fault.

Rosalie's POV

"Come here." Emmett said.

He led me to come and sit on the bed. I scooted back to lay my head against the pillows. He did the same and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Emmett, what's this about? You look un-comfortable."

How strange. Emmett was never uncomfortable. He was always so sure of himself.

"It's about……..Edward."

I took a sharp intake of breath. I hadn't expected that. I waited for him to continue.

"It's just, I know it's been really hard for him these past few months….you seem very comforting to him."

"Oh." I responded realizing what was going on. I leaned over his chest and pressed my lips to his. I stayed there for a few minutes, then pulled away slightly to look at his face.

"Emmett, are you jealous?"

"What! No, no, no,……well…..yes. Should I be?"

"No, of course not, Emmett!"

I pulled off only to place my head on his stomach. He still seemed a bit weary.

"Then, I don't understand." He finally said.

I didn't look up at him. I hid my face in his shirt.

"He's so sad." I blurted out.

"I know."

"He's going to get away from you guys eventually. Then he's gonna sneak out to the Volturi and………get himself………killed."

"Rosalie?" He held my face in his large hands and tilted it so he could see my expression.

"I'm just…….." I couldn't continue. I jerked away from his hands and I turned over on the bed so my back was facing him. He started to rub my arm soothingly but I pulled away.

"I'm going hunting." I told him angrily. I jumped up from the bed and took a few steps, I turned back around to see a hurt Emmett. I made my voice a little nicer. "Please don't follow me, I need some time to think." I walked toward the door quickly but he grabbed me from behind and turned me around. He gave me a quick peck and then let go.

I ran downstairs and past a confused looking Carlisle and Esme, out the door, and into the forest.

I was so confused with myself. I couldn't even figure it out. Why did I care if Edward went out and got himself killed?

EPOV

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but listening to Emmett's thoughts.

_Does she love him?_

_What is going on?_

_And why didn't she want to tell me about it._

I stood up from my bed and walked to Emmett's room.

Knock, knock.

He opened the door and them walked back to the center of the room to continue pacing.

"Emmett. Nothing's going on. I swear."

He didn't say a thing but he stopped moving. His back was facing me.

"Then why is she acting this way with you?" He questioned.

"I honestly have no idea. Her thoughts don't give it away either."

He turned to face me and he looked very angry.

"Edward. I don't care what happened with Bella! I don't care if she's rotting away in the Volturi castle! And you being all, wahh, wahh, isn't helping any of us! None of us care if you go get killed by the Volturi! We just don't want to deal with them if you're threating them! Your being extremely childish about all of this! I don't care if your fricking 'dieing' on the inside over your precious little Isabella! But, IF YOU ARE_ DOING_ ANYTHING WITH MY WIFE I CAN JUST KILL YOU MYSELF!"

That's when I lunged for him. I had him on the ground before Jasper and Carlisle were pulling us apart, Esme by their side.

"BOYS!" Carlisle was screaming.

I didn't release Emmett until Jasper had me pinned to the wall. I pushed right past him but Carlisle came up to help Jasper and I was against the wall again.

Emmett was standing in the corner in shock.

I wanted to rip his head off. How could he disgrace Bella's memory like that. Not only that but accusing me of sleeping with Rosalie. What kind of mind thinks that?

I was still struggling with Jasper and Carlisle when Rosalie stepped in the room. She looked at Emmett then me then Emmett again. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm as she towed him out of the room.

I stopped struggling as I heard Rosalie's yells.

"Emmett! What did you do?"

Esme stepped into the hallway and explained what Emmett had said in hushed tones.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed. "How could you do that! Say that! You're just gonna make him....."

"Rosalie, I..I.." Emmett trailed off.

"I'm okay guys." I told Jasper and Carlisle.

They dropped their hands immediately and stepped back. I headed toward the door but Jasper caught my arm on the way out.

"I'm not gonna do anything, Jasper." I told him.

Suddenly Alice appeared out of no where. " He's not."

Jasper let go and I walked into the hall. Esme had her arms around Rosalie in a tight hug as Rosalie sobbed, tearless. Emmett stood against the wall with a miserable expression.

Wow, not only had my life changed so much in the past few months but everyone's had. I felt more guilt pile onto my already sky high stack.

"Rosalie." I called. Her head perked up from Esme's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked from Emmett to me and nodded.

I started toward the stairs. I knew she was following me. Her thoughts filled with anger at Emmett and also extreme sadness. I went toward the river in the back yard and stopped at a large nearby rock. I sat down and patted the spot next to me.

" Rosalie you need to tell me what's going on."

She looked up from her lap and her face was filled with grief and guilt. Wow, I never noticed this side of Rosalie. She looked like she was about to break down again so I put my arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on my shoulder and sobbed.

"Rose, it's okay."

"No, it's now."

I didn't respond.

"So, when are you leaving." She asked as she picked her head off my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you already planning your escape to Volterra."

"No, you know I'd never get around all of them."

"Edward................"

"Yes."

Now, at this point I was already sufficiently surprised with Rosalie, but this was still way of the meter. She pulled me into a hug and started to go into hysterics.

I patted her back, completely confused. What was this? Rosalie? Hugging me?

Her voice came out in a very low whisper, "Please don't go."

I held the hug but looked around her to the house. Emmett was standing in the doorway looking very...sad. Not an angry flicker on his face.I pulled away from Rosalie slightly.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"Well, your my brother and- and-"

I didn't say anything, but waited for her to continue.

"I never forgave myself for when I told you about the cliff-diving. I was being utterly selfish and I hate that about myself. When you left to Volterra and almost got yourself killed I felt horrible. I had no right to cause you pain! I didn't want you to go die but.....at that time. I really hated her and the fact that I thought she was dead just-"

"Stop there please." I commanded.

My heart wrenched. This kind of pain was so much more intense, it made being turned into a vampire feel like a prick of a toothpick. A hole new wave of relization hit me, my Bella was dead. Dead and I would never, ever see her again, hear her...touch her. She was gone and I would never get her back. I don't have a soul. Bella's away in heaven and I'd never be there even if I did die. I would only go to hell. Where I deserved to be, it's probably just as bad as staying alive. The only worse thing was that i was bringing everyone else to hell too.

I turned back to Rosalie and she was looking to the sky. She was...praying.

_Dear God, if you exist then please, help our Edward. I hate that he's causing himself so much pain. And Esme, she's dieing inside with the possibility that he's probably going off to killhimslef any day now. And please help _**me**_ my guilt is horrible and-._

She stopped when I took her into a large hug again. I combed her hair with my fingers and I sobbed a little.

"Rosalie, don't feel guilty. You've done nothing wrong at all. I forg- am not mad at you for telling me she had jumped off the damn cliff. Rosalie, your my sister and I love you in that way. Please, don't be guilty unless you want for Emmett to kill me. And-" I pulled back to look at her astonished face, " I'm not going to the Volturi."

"Edward...." She looked over to Emmett who was still standing in the doorway.

_I love you too. In a brotherly way of course._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm REALLY sorry for not updating fast. It's been a long week. Anyhoo, I hope you like Chapter 6. And I'm not updating until I get ****6 reviews. Only ****6 guys, so if you want this to be updated tell your friends, your family, your classmates, and your dog.**

** Oh, and to those who were confused on why Edward doesn't want to get himself killed: he believes he will only go to hell and farther away from Bella, and so since his life _is_****his own personal hell w/o her the only thing better about living is that he won't upset his family.**

EPOV

2 years later…….

The last two years have been barley bearable. I can't have anybody say her name without visibly flinching. And we moved as well. I wasn't too eager to leave all my memories behind but we had already stayed in Forks to long. Now we were back in Alaska.

Esme has gotten increasingly difficult. One day, about three months ago, I wanted to go hunting by myself, without the guys tailing me. Esme held to be so tight, pleading "Don't leave!", that it took Carlisle, Jasper, _and _Emmett to pry her off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Esme. Just hunting." I had told her.

She had let me go but I knew that she was behind me the whole time.

After I had told Rosalie that I wasn't going to Volterra she backed off a little. Actually, she seemed completely embarrassed about her little outburst two years ago, a little less touchy feely from her.

One day……..

I was sitting on the large leather couch in the living room, just thinking. Thinking of the happy times me and my Bella had in the meadow. Her smile and her laugh. Our first kiss came to the front of my mind. The memory of her intense response made me laugh.

Suddenly, Alice rushed into the room. She just stared at me her expression tortured. I couldn't read her mind very clearly it was moving from one subject to the next in fast forward mode.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Oh my…….."

"Alice, what is it." I stood up immediately.

"I….I…" She stuttered, "Carlisle?" She called.

He came down the stairs and in front of us in a millisecond. Esme was by his side.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned. "What is it."

She turned to face him.

"I think there's something wrong with my visions."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well…." She turned to look at me. " I'm seeing Bella."

I just stood there and stared at her, in shock. It didn't make sense. See what? See her in a grave or just lifeless? Esme tried to snap me out of it but I was in too deep.

"Jasper?" Alice called, her voice filled with worry.

Jasper came down the stairs in the next second with Rosalie and Emmett behind him.

"What's happened." He asked after reading my mood.

"Edward?" Rosalie whispered. She came to my side. I was stil staring at Alice.

"Jasper, do something." Alice whispered.

I felt waves of anger, excitement, joy, and confusion rush through me, but nothing did it. I was permanently shocked. I stood there for ten minutes or so.

"Edward!" Rosalie screamed. She came in front of me and slapped my stone hard face. I didn't feel pain of course but I blinked and turned to look at Rose.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Emmett demanded.

Carlisle spoke, "Alice has seen Bella."

"Is that possible?" I whispered.

"Only if she's alive." Carlisle stated.

I was about to ask Alice what she had seen but there was no need…….

_Bella was standing in my old house in __Washington__. She was a vampire and she was astoundingly beautiful. She had two male vampires at her side and the one on her right held her hand tightly. She seemed to be searching the room with her eyes._

I fell down toward the ground but Rosalie caught me. She pulled me up to about three inches from her face.

"Edward, what happened?" Her voice was slightly strained.

Emmett cleared his throat. Rosalie let go of me quickly and ran to Emmett's arms. He held her tightly.

"Bella's alive." I said to myself more than anyone else.

**I'd like to bring you attention to that little button below labled; Review. Ooooooo I wonder what it does, I guess you'll just have to click on it to see.**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for disappointing you if you thought this was a new chapter. So, just wanted to let you know (again) that I would really appreciate it if you read my best friends stories. Or just one if you like and review them too. So it's, GetYourOwnEdward5678 and she was three stories, they're not that long so it wont take you long to read them, though it took me an extra 20 minutes to stop laughing. They're hilarious. Though there is also a more serious one too. So please read and review her stories, you have not idea how much I will love you for it. **.net/u/1828916/** look now it's even easier to get to her, just copy paste. Thanks for reading. I'll be updating pronto!  
**

**-CarlyAnn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is just a filler. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Review please!**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Carlisle we have to get back there." I told him.

"Well of course, Edward. At least one person should stay back here, though. In case she comes back."

"We'll stay," Rosalie volunteered, for her and Emmett.

"Okay, so Alice was there anything in your vision to tell us when Bella is going back to the house." I asked her.

She thought about for a few seconds, "No."

"We'll just have to leave now then." I told them.

Esme seemed a little hesitant. "Edward, what if it's a mistake."

I read her worried thoughts. Worried about me and another heartbreak.

"I'm not going to try save myself a broken heart when my Bella could be out there. Of course, if you guys want to stay here, that's fine."

"No," Alice said, "We're coming."

I walked right out the door. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle followed behind me. There's no time like the present.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy Chapter 9. I tried to make it long but I don't think I hit the bar. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews I have received, (especially Ponypal95, I'm so happy that you are so engrossed in this little fictional world.)**

EPOV (He dazzled me into making this his POV.)

I ran out of the house, the rest of them at my heels and we ran south, down to Washington, they were all silent. They're thoughts were filled with a mess of random things. I blocked that out while I concentrated on my own thoughts.

Could she really be out there, looking for me? How was that even possible………for two whole years sand I didn't know a thing about it. I felt a sudden rush of anger toward Carlisle, how could he leave that despicable thing without being absolutely possible that her death was the truth. And to think, if I had just left for Volterra than I would have known. I wouldn't have to have had these years without her. Damn Rosalie, for making me feel all guilty for even thinking of leaving. I was happy she stayed home, then I couldn't yell at her, or maybe I wasn't happy because I couldn't.

Bella probably still thought I didn't love her, that I've never loved her. What I did was horrible, but, if it hadn't been for Jasper none of this had to happen. The next second I felt like I wanted to turn around and attack _him_.

Though, whatever the situation. I needed to stop blaming my family. It wasn't their fault it was the Volturi's, and they would pay.

Jasper felt the anger in my emotions, whether from my anger toward my family or the Volturi, he cautioned me, "Edward, settle down."

I ignored the fact that it sounded as if he was cautioning a two year old, I _did_ need to settle down. I was about to rush to the nearest town and rip everything apart. I took deep breaths to calm myself and thought of the fact that I might get to see my Bella once more.

************************************************************************

We ran for another hour or two and soon enough only a small river separated me from my memories. I jumped it first and walked across the grass. They soon followed and we all stepped through the door simultaneously. The house was exactly as we left it.

Carlisle and Jasper stepped in front of me and they started to smell everything. To find a trace of a new scent, once I joined them I realized there was one. It smelled of my Bella, but…….different. Not a blood smell but just her scent.

It suddenly hit me. We were too late. She had already been here, as a vampire. Now, I would never find her, but………she's alive, in a sense. At least she's still in the world; she's not lying dead, lifeless, and underground in Italy. I shivered at he thought.

"Well, what do we do?" Alice questioned.

"Shouldn't you know?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't see her at all…."

There was silence throughout the room. What about Charlie's? If Bella _is_ a vampire than she's been one for more than two years, meaning she wasn't quite a newborn anymore. She would probably be able to be by Charlie without killing him. So, she might have gone to see him.

Abruptly a thought came to mind. Charlie didn't know. He didn't know anything. He didn't even know that Bella left the house. She's been gone from there for two years. He probably thought that she died _somehow. _I felt horrible, he was clueless, and grieving for his wonderful daughter that has gone missing for two years.

Jasper noticed my sudden higher pile of sadness and guilt, "Edward what is it?"

"Charlie……she might have gone there."

"It's a possibility," Carlisle said, "Let's go."

"No, no. I'll go, you guys stay."

"I don't know Edward….." Esme said, worried.

"Please, I need to go by myself."

"Yes. You should go alone." He agreed. He nodded to Esme.

I turned and walked out the door, I'm not sure haw I was gonna take this. Going back to where Bella has lived. All the times we spent there, the nights.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please, oh, please forgive me for not updating in well FOREVER! But, I've been extremely busy lately. So here the long awaited 10th chapter of She's One Of Them Now! **

I walked into the oh-to-familiar front room of the Swan household. The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Bella....with a little Charlie thrown in. But it was wonderfully and most purely her. The not to sweet indescribable smell that was the woman I've loved for 3 years.

But when I took a step inside closer to the amazing fragrance I realized to my dismay it wasn't a fresh smell. And if I could've I cried I would've...this means that Bella did not come back, Alice's vision was wrong. Unless she just didn't come back to this house yet, maybe Charlie was here too much for her to return without being noticed. Yes that must be it, I told himself.

With a new found hope I ran the small stairs leading to Bella's bedroom. Where the nights were spent talking, and holding and kissing her. There it was the door with the metal handle right there ready to be turned, and I did it.

And what I saw when I pushed it open was....newspapers. On the wall facing me hundreds of newspaper clippings hung on the walls. Some tacked right to the wall others taped. And they all had one thing in common, Bella. Her picture showed in the corner of each and everyone. I stepped in closer not looking at any of the room except for the one article that my hand reached out for. It was the shortest out of all of them.

It read:

Bella Swan,age 18, went missing from Forks, Washington in the late summer. Of average height, 5' 5", 110 pounds, brown hair and brown eyes. Contact with any information: 555-555-5555.

What caught his attention about this article was the picture which was captioned "right:Bella Swan, left: Edward Cullen, boyfriend, suspected to be with the missing teen). It was himself standing next to his beautiful Bella. It was the picture she had taken with the camera she had received for her birthday.

**Now I PROMISE(pinky swear) that I WILL update within the week. I am simply trying to estimate how many people are still reading this story so please REVIEW so I can keep a count. THANKS!**


End file.
